User blog:MixelSark/New OC's !
Huy everyone! Today i want to show you my new Mixels Custom Creations. New tribe So... I just builded a new tribe called Crystalites. They're very similar to the Cragsters except they have also the crystal "element". They're 3 members of the tribe: *Crystian, the leader of the tribe, calm and peaceful. He's the one with the Nixel and crystal that's on his body is diamond. His name is a pun of name "Cristian" and word "crystal". *Gemouse, second member, energic and loves fun and playing with others. He's based on animal : mouse. Crystal that's on his body is emerald. His is a pun of word "gem" and "mouse" *Ruben, third member of the tribe, always sad and not in good mood because he thinks that he is very ugly. Crystal that's on his body is ruby. His name is real name that I found in it word which is his crystal. My self OC I posted some days ago, on my fan wikia page photo of my Self-OC. His name is Flambert and he's member of the Infernites tribe. He is basically a dragon. He's neutral nearly to everyone, but he likes other Mixels from his tribe and Orbitons. He also like Vampos I don't really like Tickli, Spikel who like to tickle each other. His name is a pun of name "Albert" and word "flame". Also, his name is the name of rapier of Raphael from "Soul Calibur" series. The Mixes and Murps that I build with Flambert are his Mix with Rokit and Murp with Vampos. If you really want I can post image of the Mix and the Murp. The tickling Spikel Tickli is Spikel who really like to tickle each other of the Mixel. Unfortunately for him, he has pincers and every time he wants to tickle someone the tickled Mixel runs away from him because it hurts him. He likes probably every Mixel in the Mixel universe, but he's not most liked Mixel of all time. The Mixels that like's him are other Spikels, and Glorp Corp member Slail who can resist the pain by surrounding his body in slime. His name comes from the word "tickle". The Mixes that i made with him is his Mix with Flamzer. Glorp Corp member Last OC I want to show you today is Slail. Slail is Glorp Corp member who makes goo and slime from his tail. He's very friendly and helpful, all Mixels likes him. His best friend is Tickli. His look (especially head ) is based on Lunk. He looks similar to Loch Ness monster. His name is a pun of word "slime" and "tail". Gallery Here are photos of my OC's that i tell you about today. Please tell me in the comments what Mixel that I made you like the most. Crystian.png|Crystian, the leader of the Crystalites Gemouse.png|Gemouse, the 2nd member of the tribe Ruben.png|Ruben, the 3r member of the tribe Flambert.jpg|Flambert the Dragon Tickli.jpg|Tickli, the tickling Spikel Flamzer + Tickli MIX.jpg|Flamzer + Tickli MIX Slail.png|Slail, Glorp Corp member Category:Blog posts